Winds of Change
by justagirl8225
Summary: Following RAW, 8-16-04, a new alliance is formed in the ranks of the RAW roster. R&R please. [On Hold]
1. Prologue

Title: Winds of Change  
Spoilers: RAW; 8/16  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Summary: A new alliance is formed Notes: Lita not pregnant, my apologies but it just doesn't work for me.  
Keys: italics = thoughts; bold = emphasis 

===================== 

**Prologue**  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris Benoit turned concerned blue eyes to the diva beside him. "You can still go--"  
  
"Chris, don't argue alright?" Lita raked a hand through her hair, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Evolution is going to come out there at some point and granted; I'm not Edge, I'm not Jericho..but I can still help."  
  
The Canadian frowned but knew better than to argue with his equally stubborn friend. "Alright, just try and stay out of it. We both know Hunter won't hesitate to take you out."  
  
The red head rolled her eyes before remarking rather sardonically, "The same can be said for you."  
  
The Wolverine shrugged, but before he could comment the opening strains of his enterance music began.  
  
"The following match is for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian Garcia declared brightly from her spot in the ring. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Lita; he is the challenger-- Chris Benoit!"  
  
The two burst through the curtains, Lita standing back so Chris could properly play to the crowd before they made their way down to the ring.  
  
The petite ring announcer sent a smile to the pair as they entered the ring before she brought the microphone to her mouth once more. "And his opponent; he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!"  
  
"I want you to stay with Lillian" Chris commanded softly to the red head beside him. "If Evolution does come down to the ring, you can always exit through the crowd."  
  
The red head raised a brow, her gaze flicking between the current champ and the former champ. "I know they're coming down to the ring, but I'll be damned if I exit through the crowd." She squeezed her friends shoulder re-assuringly before she did in fact, exit the ring to join Lillian. 

==== 

_Midway through the match, and no Evolution_  
  
The red head frowned from her spot; wedged between the ring announcer and the time keeper. She had to admit, just like the night before; Randy was certainly holding his own against the Canadian Crippler. But, she still couldn't shake the obvious.  
  
_Hunter said Evolution is the Solution..if that's the case, where are they?_  
  
Evidentally, the diva wouldn't have to wait too long before Hunter, Flair and Batista made their way down to the ring. Lita leapt to her feet just as Chris was delivering a straight right hand to Hunter. By the time Benoit had taken down Batista; the red head was at the stairs biding her time. She winced when Randy scored the RKO, and shook her head; disappointed hazel orbs taking in the scene.  
  
The diva just got out of the way as Chris came crashing into the very steel steps she was parked at.  
  
"Chris!" The red head exclaimed softly, crouching by her friends side. "Chris,come on...talk to me" She pleaded, a hand reaching out to gently rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm alright Lita" The Crippler sent the red head a shaky smile, his own hand absently coming up to touch the light gash on his forehead. "It'll take more than that to bring me down."  
  
"Well, let's get you out of here" Lita frowned at the cut, turning angry eyes to the ring only to gasp in surprise.  
  
Chris and Lita, from their spots near the stairs looked on in shock and terror as Batista, Hunter and Flair decimated the Champ.  
  
"You are **nothing** without Evolution!" Hunter declared to an already fading Orton, holding the belt in his hand. "**Nothing**!"  
  
"Chris we--"  
  
"Lita get me a chair" Benoit ordered sharply, ignoring the slow trickle of his own blood on his forehead. "Now"  
  
The red head did as she was asked, but waited with Chris until Evolution had exited. "You go check on him, I'll make sure they don't come back."  
  
The diva nodded absently, slipping through the bottom ropes; creeping over to the fallen Champ. She winced, chewing on her lower lip as she absorbed the grusome sight before her.  
  
"Dear Lord," She whispered, sitting back on her heels; mere inches from the broken body. "Why"  
  
Hesitantly, she reached a hand forward; her fingertips just brushing against his shoulder. "Hurry up and get some help!" She demanded sharply to the nearest body. "Hurry up!" The red head winced when hazy blue eyes turned to her; the usually confident air gone.  
  
"It'll be alright" She whispered shakily, "Maybe not now..but it'll be alright" Forcing a smile, the red head locked eyes with Randy, breaking the contact when the much needed trainers and officials finally entered the ring.  
  
"M'am?" A trainer looked to the diva. "M'am, we'll need you to leave the ring now."  
  
Lita nodded, rolling out of the ring as requested. Her movements mechanical as she kept her gaze trained on the ring.  
  
"He'll be okay Li" Chris Benoit firmly, but gently re-assured the diva. "He's getting the help he needs,"  
  
"Physically" She responded quietly, her eyes still watching the sight in the ring. "But otherwise?" She shook her head, stepping back further when the trainers slid the champ out of the ring and onto the waiting stretcher.   
  
"I'm going with them" Was her quiet declaration, as the red head did in fact follow the trainers up the ramp; not realizing that Chris was coming with her until she heard the footsteps beside her.   
  
He mumbled, offhandedly gesturing to the small gash on his forehead. "I need to get this looked at anyway"  
  
The diva nodded, knowing full well that excuse was full of b.s. The two following grimly behind the team of trainers and officials surrounding the young champion. 

===== 

"Sir" The trainer frowned at the stubborn young man. "Sir, you really need to get to the hospital."  
  
"No I don't" Randy argued weakly, wincing when he shook his head. "I just need to rest."  
  
"Sir, they can give you the painkillers that we can't give you. Please."  
  
"I don't--"   
  
"I'll take you" The red head offered quietly, exchanging a look with Chris. "And in the mean time, Chris can go get your stuff."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really don't think you're in any position to argue right now." The diva raised a brow, tilting her head at the champ. "So either I can take you to the hospital, or I can go and find Hunter and he can toss you in the limo and maybe take you to the hospital. What'll it be?"  
  
Randy opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly when another wave of pain shot through his battered body.  
  
"Let's go then" He managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'll meet you in the parking lot" Chris offered to the red head, "Or should I just go back to the hotel?"  
  
"Parking lot" Lita smiled weakly as she stepped to the champs. side. "It'll take us awhile to get there anyway."  
  
The native Canadian nodded, nearly smirking in amusement as the man who usually towered over the diva; now depended completely on her. The corners of his mouth did tug upwards as he exited the trainer's room  
  
"If you lean on me, we'll get there quicker"  
  
"I don't need your help"  
  
"Yeah right, so you're telling me you can walk in a straight line? Please."  
  
"You're making my head hurt."  
  
"Well, the sooner you co-operate with me, the sooner we can get your head taken care of." 

===== 

A few hours later, a stitched up Randy Orton and an exhausted Lita sat around in the waiting room of the local hospital. The only thing preventing them from leaving now, the arrival of the painkillers.  
  
"Now," The E.R. Dr. looked between the odd pair. "Here's your painkillers and" He pulled a small piece of paper from his coat pocket. "Here's a script for one refill."  
  
"Thanks" Orton managed as he took the bottle from the DR. "Can I leave now?"  
  
The DR. frowned a touch, looking over the clipboard in his hand."Miss?" He eyed the red head, making his presumptions. "He'll need to be watched over the next 48 hours."  
  
The red head blinked, opening her mouth to protest only to be cut off.  
  
"Here are the symptoms to watch for" The DR handed a printed sheet to the diva, "Call if there are any changes." He nodded his farewells to the two before turning briskly on his heels.  
  
"Well then" The red head looked scanned the sheet before folding it neatly. "I suppose you need a place to crash, hm?" She turned hazel orbs to the man beside her before she wordlessly lead the way out.  
  
Given the current state of mind for Randy and the current state of near exhaustion for them both; the ride to the hotel was silent, save for soft strains of the car radio. Truth be told, the red head prefered it that way. For one thing, she really didn't know why she was in this position in the first place. It wasn't like she and the cocky young man were the best of friends; far from it. All she knew, was that in this one night; the winds of change had blown stronger than ever before. 

=================== 

End Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Winds of Change  
Spoilers: RAW; 8/16  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Summary: A new alliance is formed  
Notes: Lita not pregnant, everything else goes. And I apologize in advance if you don't like the way Randy is being portrayed in this part, but eh.  
Keys: italics = thoughts; bold = emphasis   
Thank you to: irishcookie and whataphreek for reviewing 

====================== 

**Chapter One**

Lita stiffled a yawn as she and the young champ stood out in the hallway of the hotel. Between her stuff and the added cargo of Randy Orton; the redheaded diva was quite loaded..feeling more like a pack mule than anything. Blindly she reached for her hotel key card, and finally after the third attempt managed to get the key card into the slot. 

"You can either stay with me or I can go knocking on Benoit and Jericho's door." Probing hazel orbs turned to the man as she nudged the door open with her foot.  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
When Randy replied with silence, the redhead took that as a sign that he would be staying with her. She half shrugged, propping the door open for him as she tossed their bags on to the floor.  
  
"Do you usually have a roommate?" He drawled slowly, the sleep and the painkillers obviously having their effects.  
  
"Depends really. Sometimes I do, and sometimes I just like the peace and quiet." She hefted one of her own bags onto the bed nearest the window.  
  
"I need to call Chris..so I'll just head into the bathroom or whatever, give you some privacy."  
  
From the corner of her eye, the red head could see his head bobbing in acknowledgement; the young man hefting his own bag from the floor. The diva nearly frowned at her own carelessness but shook it off as she entered the bathroom, cellphone, toiletries and change of clothes in arms. 

==== 

"Chris, look I'm sorry to--"  
  
"I would've expected you to call" The Crippler sternly, but sleepily interrupted. "How's the kid holding up?"  
  
"He hasn't really said much" She honestly replied, perching on the bathroom sink. "Could be painkillers, could be lack of sleep..but I'd be willing to bet it's the shock of it all, you know?"  
  
"Mmm" Chris mumbled his agreement, and the red head could hear the grumblings of the other Chris in the background. "Is he rooming with you?"  
  
"Yeah" The diva absently nodded, twirling strands of hair around one finger. "The ER DR has put him under my watch the next 48 hours."  
  
"I see. Well look, I'll stop by in the morning..or later, or whatever. You just try and get some rest, okay Li?"  
  
"Yeah..just wanted to give ya a quick update, what not.." The diva trailed off, stiffling another yawn as Chris Benoit wrapped up the conversation.  
  
"I appreciate it. And Li? If he does talk, just remember that we've both been in his shoes."  
  
The native Canadian ended the call after that, leaving the red head to blink owlishly at the cell phone. She shrugged it off, tossing the cellphone in the corner to begin her nightly routine.

_Why would Hunter do it? Is he that consumed by that damn belt?_  
  
Lita frowned thoughtfully at her reflection as she squeezed a bit of toothpaste on her brush.  
  
_Or is Hunter jealous?_  
  
The red head continued to think on it as she finished up her routine in the bathroom; coming to the conclusion that as of this moment in time. She really was in no position to find out. It wasn't like she could just go waltzing into the Evolution hotel suite and demand to know why they turned on Randy Orton. But at the same time, Lita couldn't help but feel..well helpless. As Chris had so tactfully pointed out, she did know what it was like to be turned on, to be betrayed. And given, that would help somewhat; when and if Orton decided to talk. But until that point? What more could she do? 

==== 

Lita messily piled her red locks into a ponytail, as she exited the bathroom; now clad in gym shorts and a tank top. She yawned fully, stretching her arms overhead as she closed the bathroom door. Only when she fully faced the beds, did she notice that Randy was not only fully asleep, but he was also sprawled haphazardly on the bed. When she got closer, she noticed the other thing.  
  
_Well, this is interesting. Not only is the World Heavyweight champion sharing a room with me, but he's half dressed. _  
  
The diva shook her head, expelling the thought from her mind. Now was definately **not** the time to start fantazing in any manner. Not that she would anyway. At any rate, Lita padded quietly to his side, gingerly grasping his long limbs to tuck the young champion in.  
  
As the diva finished her motherly work; she noticed just how angelic he looked at that moment. Of course, she reminded herself, that everyone looks angelic when they're sleeping. But it was at that passage of time; that she **really** saw Randy Orton. The bandage around his head, bruises newly formed on his cheekbone. The diva finally saw the way things really were. Stressed, but still full of confidence. It was then she realized that the youth laying there was the **real** Randy Orton. Not as a cocky, young man at the top of the world; but as a vulnerable, young boy. The corners of her mouth tugged into a frown as she recalled exactly why he was laying there, and not with his supposed friends. Before she turned to her own bed, Lita reached a hand out; her fingertips just brushing over his temple. But, as she went to pull her hand back, the diva let out a small gasp as weak, but still firm fingers grasped her wrist.  
  
"Thanks" He croaked out sleepily as one blue eye opened to regard the red headed diva.  
  
Lita quirked a tiny, lopsidded smile in response; not entirely sure as to what he was thanking her for. Added to the fact that she knew he was exhausted. She merely nodded, almost frowning when she lost contact with him but she shook it off. The red head sighed as she pulled a thin blanket over herself; what in the world had she gotten herself into? 

=========== 

The next morning the red head awoke to sharp, persistent knocks at her hotel room door.  
  
"Coming" She mumbled sleepily, hazel orbs fluttering open only to squeeze tightly shut at the sunlight streaming through the window.  
  
The diva stumbled out of the bed, shuffling first to shut the curtians; lest she disturb her still sleeping roomie. She yawned on her way over to the door, peeking through the peephole before the door was opened just a crack.  
  
"Morning" Chris Benoit softly declared. "Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"I could use another few hours" Lita admitted, yawning again as she stepped into the hall; leaving the door slightly ajar. "But, I'll live."  
  
"And he--"  
  
"Still sleeping Chris."  
  
"Good" The Crippler crossed his arms, leaning sideways against the wall. "I'd ask if you want to join Jericho, Lil and me for breakfast, but--"  
  
"Normally, I'd love to. But I really think I should stay here. He's still in my care, remember?" The diva shrugged."I'll probably just order room service."  
  
Benoit nodded, tugging on the ends of the messy ponytail "I'll stop by later on. Whether the kid wants our help or not--"  
  
"We've already done this much, so it's only right to do a little bit more?" The diva offered, rolling her eyes in spite of the early morning visit. "I'll see ya later Chris."  
  
Lita stepped back inside the hotel room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. As she turned to lean against the wall, a stirring Randy Orton caught her eye. The diva waited until he was at least in some sort of state to acknowledge her and in the meantime busied herself; getting a glass of water and the bottle of painkillers.  
  
"I'll order us some room service" She mumbled quietly, setting the necessities down on the nightstand. "Any preferences?"  
  
Orton winced as he sat up, sleepily blinking his blue eyes. "Not really" He opened the bottle, popping a capsule in his mouth, before he turned his gaze to the diva. "Thank you."  
  
She shrugged it off, releasing her unruly locks from the pony tail. "Not a big deal"  
  
"Whatever" He mumbled before he swallowed down the pill; welcoming the remainder of the cool liquid. "I look like crap, don't I?"  
  
"I'd imagine it. since you do look it" The diva rambled off, mentally kicking herself as soon the words escaped her. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled--"  
  
He admitted easily. "It's the truth. I've felt worse physically but at this point in time? I don't think I've ever felt this.."  
  
"Betrayed?" She offered, perching on the edge of his bed. "That's to be expected."  
  
Orton nodded in agreement, wincing again as he threw the covers back. "I need to.."  
  
"Enough said" Lita hopped up, maintaining some proximity in case she was needed. "I'll order that room service..then Chris'll be around later." She watched the retreating form, half limped his way to the bathroom before she turned her attention to the phone and the laminated menu. 

======= 

Two hours later, Randy and Lita sat around the table in their room; the tv quietly emitting the days news and weather in the background. Just as Lita was about to enquire about if Randy was up to doing anything; a sharp knock at the door interrupted. The red head excused herself, noting the way he stiffened at the intrusion.  
  
"Hey Chris" She smiled softly, opening the door to reveal the Canadian Crippler. "We're just finishing breakfast."  
  
"At 11:00 a.m.?" The Wolverine raised a brow, shutting the door behind him. "Jericho's downstairs in the lobby, checking out right now."  
  
"Crap" The red head muttered softly. "I--"  
  
"I'll stay here" Chris offered softly the diva, assesing the champ. over her shoulder. "I'd like to talk to him a moment anyway."  
  
Lita nodded, offering an apologetic smile to Orton before she ducked out of the room.  
  
"Why?" The young champ. asked as soon as the red head had left the room. "Why are you two helping me?"  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do. You may have been an ass before, but no one. No one. Deserves to be treated like they treated you last night." Benoit raked a hand through his short hair, sizing up the man before him. "Look, Li and I both know what it feels like to be stabbed in the back like that. And take my word for it, she and I both have it in for taking Hunter down."  
  
Orton nodded, swallowing down his last bite of food. "And how do I know that you two won't--"  
  
"If we were going to do something like that." The Wolverine grinned unsettingly. "Either we wouldn't have helped you at all, or we would've finished you off." He shrugged casually, inwardly smirking at the look of fear that flashed the blue eyes of the champ. "You'll just have to trust us."   
  
Randy hesitated before abruptly nodding. Figuring that even if she was just a chick; Lita could have easily taken him out during the night. "So what now?"  
  
"Well, according to her; she has to watch over you for the next 48 hours? You two can either come to Atlanta with me and Lil, or I'll go with the two of you to Sanford." He settled on the bed, absently toying with the remote. "Saftey in numbers after all."  
  
"Don't I know that" Orton mumbled into his glass of orange juice. "I guess we'll just have to wait for--"  
  
"We're all set" The red head breezed back into the room, resuming her seat at the table. "Whenever you're ready..we can leave."  
  
Orton nodded, swallowing down the last gulp of his juice. "I just want to shower really quick." He trailed off quietly as he busied himself with gathering a change of clothes and shower supplies.  
  
"I mentioned to him that" Chris began, waiting until the bathroom door was shut to continue. "I could either go with you to Sanford, or you two can come with me to Atlanta." He eyed the red head, hopping up from the bed to steal a piece of fruit from her plate. "Your call."  
  
Lita absently nodded, dabbing at the corners of her mouth. "Why don't you come with us. The less people we put in harms way.."  
  
"Understood" Benoit conceded, "So we'll just leave after he's done then?"  
  
"Mmmhmm" The diva agreed easily. "Then we figure out what to do." She smiled menancingly, her eyes flashing with vengence. "Hunter Hearst Helmsley won't know what hit him." 

================================= 

End Chapter 1. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Winds of Change  
Disclaimer: Standard; I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Minor, follows some RAW storylines from the timeframe 8/16/04 and beyond.  
Summary: A new alliance is formed  
Notes: Pretty much everything from the regular RAW show, except I'm ignoring the pregnancy/wedding angle. And, if you've read any of my other stuff; the chapters for this piece will be shorter but that'll change in time. Just let me lay down my plot seeds.  
Keys: italics = thoughts; bold = emphasis  
Thanks to: Latisha C., irishcookie and free-vibe for the reviews. 

======================== 

**Chapter Two**

The plane ride was silent as the three made their way to North Carolina. Lillian had assured she would call, just to check in and Chris Jericho had been swayed to stay away from the diva and the Crippler until the house show. It wasn't that Chris couldn't be trusted, it was that Lita and Benoit figured it would be in the best interest of them all. The less people that were dragged into the impending mess, the less likely there would be un-necessary blood shed. Add to the fact that Jericho already had his hands full with a former friend in the form of Edge. At any rate, that was the last thing on their minds as the plane touched down. 

Finally, when they arrived at the Sanford home of the redheaded diva; Lita let out a sigh of relief. If Evolution was following Randy Orton, hopefully they would never suspect to find him here. Once the trio had entered the home, Lita played the role of proper hostess showing them both to a guest room before they re-convened in the living room. 

The Crippler cleared his throat, exchanging a look with the red head before he began. "Look, we know you probably don't want our help. But..." He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, "We're helping you"  
  
"And how exactly can the two of you help me?" Orton looked between them skeptically. "I mean, I don't mean to sound like an ungrateful brat, but all you two have done so far is --"  
  
"Quite possibly saved your neck?" The red head offered crisply. "You might be a third generation wrestler, and your accomplishments just might be endless. But underneath that? You're just another road block in Hunter's path."  
  
Randy raised a brow, "I've worked with Hunter for almost two years. I think I understand how he operates by now."  
  
"That may be" Benoit agreed easily, "But say, you've got Hunter in the ring and naturally, Batista and Flair would be on the outside. What then? Or even if Evolution were to replace you? That's a situation you do not want to find yourself in. Especially now that you are the biggest piece of prey on the RAW roster."  
  
Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip before she began quietly. "When you got to the root of it all, Evolution was about safety in numbers. You were there to help Hunter, Batista was there to help Hunter. Flair was there to guide you and Batista. Make sure you were helping Hunter in the proper manner." She leaned forward, resting her forearms on her thighs. "At least that's how it's always looked to me. Even when you had the belt? It was **always** about Hunter."  
  
She turned hazel eyes to the champ, "And in return for helping Hunter; you were part of an untouchable force. No one could hurt you, not even the G.M. But now? You are just as vulnerable as the rest of us." She almost stopped when Orton closed his eyes, but undaunted she continued. "And I know damn well, another consequence of the company you kept, you have no friends backstage. Allies? Highly un-likely. You're going to need all the help you can get just to ensure that you make it through each week."   
  
"How do I know I can trust the two of you?"  
  
"You don't." The diva admitted easily. "Trust is something that has to be earned, but who else do you have backstage? I'll give you this much, you might have the admiration from more than a few of the diva's. But" The red head cleared her throat, sitting back to tuck her legs underneath her. "Where it really counts? Who do you have on your side?"  
  
"Just give it a shot. I'll admit, we've had our fair share of differences in the past." Benoit shrugged, "But, think about this way Orton. If we hadn't come to your aid, who would have?" 

Hands came up to rake through his short brown hair, mindful of the bandage on his forehead. Granted, they did save his ass; but would they do the same and just turn around to stab him in the back? He looked between the two as if he was trying to determine who would be the bigger threat. Of course, there was the underlying fact that Benoit was the former heavyweight champion, and as such would be a prime suspect for taking him down. Maybe it was that old cliche, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Orton shifted his weight forward, gingerly resting his head in his hands. He also knew full well, that Lita really wasn't the type of person he should piss off. She might be just a chick, but she was a chick who could pretty much hold her own. And if she couldn't? She could manipulate people around her who were capable of doing the work for her. Inwardly he sighed before blue eyes met blue, then hazel.  
  
"What's the plan?" 

============= 

Later that day, shortly after dinner really; Randy Orton found himself sitting out on the back porch with the red headed diva. Even though they had been in each other's company for 24 hours and would be for another 24 hours; they hadn't said much to each other. Although, he had to admit if he was still amongst the ranks of Evolution; the diva beside him would've fit perfectly if not outshined Hunter in some aspects. She was just as devious, if not more so.  
  
"So tell me something" He broke the silence, ignoring the slightly agitated look it garnered. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
The diva shrugged, keeping her gaze focused elsewhere. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Admit it, it's my charm right? The unbelievably good looks?"  
  
"Well I see your ego didn't take any direct hits" Lita muttered, resting her forearms on the railing. "You have a lot of potential Orton. More than you think and more than you realize. I see it, Benoit sees it, and obviously Hunter saw it."  
  
"I chose to help you because I am sick and tired of watching Hunter beat down whomever he feels like for his own twisted pleasure. I am sick and tired of watching Hunter rule the roster with an iron fist and Bischoff in his pocket. I am sick and tired of the game."  
  
Orton cocked his head, processing the words that she spewed. "So in short, you're using me to get back at Hunter."  
  
Hazel orbs turned sharply to the young champion. A brow raising as she admitted. "Partly yes. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Then how do I know you won't turn your back on me, that you won't turn your back on Benoit?"  
  
Lita snorted, turning sideways to face him. "Look, Randy. I know what it feels like to have the people closest to you turn on you. I know what alone feels like and I hate it. I also know that Chris Benoit has been one of the few, if not the only person, who has always stood by my side. And the same goes for me. Benoit has my trust and I have his. As for me and you? How do **I** know you won't turn your back on me?"  
  
The two stood at a standstill, eyes locked; neither backing down and neither making a move. And from the doorway, Benoit watched. Their tentative alliance laying in the air. However, just as Benoit was about to intervene, one single gesture stopped him.  
  
Lita extended a hand, her eyes still locked with Orton's. "I have managed a highly successful tag team, I would like to consider myself one of the more successful diva's. I offer you my assitance in whatever means necessary. Provided that you do the same. I do not, however, offer my trust. Trust , like respect, is something that has to be earned."  
  
Benoit observed as Randy's eyes first went to her slim hand, then back to her eyes. He knew Lita was speaking the truth, but would the kid buy it?  
  
Orton firmly gripped her hand in his, giving a brisk shake. "Agreed" 

=========================== 

End Chapter Two. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Winds of Change  
Disclaimer: Standard; I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Minor, follows some RAW storylines from the timeframe 8/16/04 and beyond.  
Summary: A new alliance is formed  
Notes: Pretty much everything from the regular RAW show, except I'm ignoring the pregnancy/wedding angle. And, if you've read any of my other stuff; the chapters for this piece will be shorter but that'll change in time. Just let me lay down my plot seeds.  
Keys: italics = thoughts; bold = emphasis  
Thanks to: Latisha C, irishcookie, Lucy and together for the reviews 

================================= 

**Chapter Three**

From his spot in the back seat of the rented SUV, Randy Orton came to some sort of conclusion. Over the last 72 hours he had gained closer allies in Benoit and Lita, than he ever had in Hunter and Flair. Of course, it was only the beginning, a honeymoon phase if you will; but still. With Hunter and Flair it was all about business and as Lita had pointed out, all about Hunter. At least with Benoit and Lita he was free to talk about other things. Of course, that wasn't to say that they didn't discuss business; but at least they weren't as consumed by it. The young champ, inwardly shuddered; his mind pondering the possibility of himself becoming another Ric Flair or Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He learned, in the spanse of time spent with present company, that while they did go after the gold for all they were worth, they at least had the good sense to seperate it from life. It was part of life, but it wasn't life itself. And Randy couldn't have been more thankful for that. Traveling with this trio also meant a few changes. He did have to admit, that in some way he'd miss the limo, the posh hotel suites and all the other perks that came along with riding the coat-tails of two of the biggest names in the business. But at the same time, it was a welcome change. A push further away from the ties that bind. 

He stiffled a yawn, stretching out his long limbs along the the length of the back seat; tucking his arms behind his head to observe the other passengers. In the front, Chris Benoit was at the wheel while Lillian was partly navigating and negotiating radio stations. And in front of him, the redheaded diva was sprawled in a similar manner as himself. Only, while Randy had a pile of magazines strewn on the floor beneath him; the diva had video tapes, cd's and binders. Blue eyes observed casually as the diva switched her atttention between the items; replacing a cd and marking off a few pages in a binder. Truth be told, he was content for things to stay that way. But, such would not be the case 

"In the words of Pee Wee Herman" The diva began, her gaze never faltering from the papers before her. "If you take a picture, it'll last longer."  
  
Randy raised a brow in reponse, almost embarrased to have been caught staring. But he just shrugged it off. "Just wondering what you find so interesting."  
  
Her nose scrunched slightly as hazel eyes turned towards him ."It's statistics. History of matches, all that wonderful boring stuff that people have a tendency to just overlook." Idly she closed the binder draped on her lap, a pen to hold her place. "And the videos are more of the same--"  
  
From the driver's seat, the Crippler snorted. "I'd hardly say that Pee Wee's Big Adventure qualifies as boring, wrestling statistics Li."  
  
The diva stuck out her tounge at the back of the seat, "Well, I can't help that. It beats being dragged out to some stupid club, when all I really want to do is relax."  
  
"So you're trying to tell me, that all you're going to do tonight is hash over old wrestling footage and stats? Please, Lita. I don't buy that for a minute." Benoit rolled his eyes at the rearview mirror, visibly shaking his head.  
  
"There's plenty of time do to that on days off Red, try and relax a little outside of your hotel room."  
  
A bemused smirk played on Orton's face as he listened to the brief exchange, before he addressed the redhead. "Is that what you normally do?"  
  
Lita's shoulders shrugged casually, her head tilting at the man. "Yes, but normally not to this extent. It all depends on the opponents."  
  
She paused as questions passed through Orton's eyes, the redhead chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip before she continued. "This is relatively normal preparation for someone like Hunter. The only reason there's more prep. is that Evolution has changed. Hence, we have to take into consideration that their strategy will change." She waited again, gauging the reaction on Randy's face before she said another word. When he didn't she summed it all up.  
  
"We use tonight and possibly next week to observe, gather whatever we can on whatever allies they might have or might try to gain. We also use this time to gain our own allies." As she finished, the redhead questioned herself as to why she was freely sharing this tidbit of information, but then she realized. If she didn't explain her actions, where could Orton really start putting his trust?  
  
For his part, Randy merely nodded. Acknowledging the obvious and re-evaluating his previous conclusions on the redheaded diva.  
  
"Chris, I'm starving. We have hours before we need to be at the arena and I know there's a rest stop or somethin' up ahead" The diva turned a pouting face to the rearview mirror. "And if you don't stop I'll--"  
  
"Enough said" Chris sent a mock glare in Lita's direction before he did in fact move to the turn off lane. 

====== 

By the time they checked into the hotel and then made the trip to the arena; Lillian was napping in the middle seat whilst Benoit was lost in his thoughts in the last. And with Randy heading up the role of navigator; Lita pulled the rental into the parking lot. 

"All ashore who's going ashore" The redhead announced, unbuckling her seatbealt.  
  
"Do you have the card for tonight?" Benoit sat up, scratching the back of his neck. "I know I'm not on, but are either of you?"  
  
Randy produced a folded piece of paper from his pocket, scanning it once before he passed it back to Chris. "I'm not and I don't think she is either"  
  
"I don't like the sounds of that" Lita frowned, turning in her seat, her eyes locking with Benoit's. "Bischoff's up to something..or Hunter"  
  
"Which means" Chris also frowned as he passed the piece of paper back up to Randy. "We need to be on guard tonight. More so than usual. And it also means that the two of you need to stay out of trouble."  
  
"That goes for you too Chris" Lita raised a brow, stuffing a few of her binders in to her gym bag. "I won't make promises, but I'll do my best."  
  
"I won't go looking for trouble, but if trouble finds me?" Randy smirked confidentally, stuffing a magazine or two into his gym bag. "I'll deal with it, my way."  
  
Benoit snorted in response, a bemused smirk sent towards the front. "Let's just get through this night without any bloodshed and no hospital trips. Alright?" 

======================= 

Lita straddled the bench in the locker room she had been assigned to, noting that it was right across the hall from Randy and Benoit and next door to Chris Jericho. Lillian had already gone on ahead to the catering hall for the pre-RAW meeting and Chris had yet to arrive. She also knew that Benoit was at the catering hall, since he had just popped his head in five minutes prior. He let the diva know that he was on his way there and that Randy was still in the locker room. But, just as Lita was leaving her locker room; she caught sight of an intimidating form leavin the locker room opposite hers. She bit her lip, straining to catch the remainder of the conversation but to no avail. Instead, she waited until Randy was alone again before she fully stepped into the hallway; casually sweeping her hair out of her face. 

"Guess we should go meet the others, hm?" She began, offering a half hearted smile to the young champ. "Chris and--"  
  
"Do me a favor tonight, okay?" Randy cut her off shortly, blue eyes flashing with anger. "I need you to stay away from that ring."  
  
The redhead regarded him skeptically as they finally set off towards the meeting. "Why?"  
  
"Hunter's calling me out" He stated quietly, "And where Hunter is--"  
  
"I'm well aware of all of that, but why should I just stand back and do nothing?"  
  
Randy raked a hand through his own hair, before he stated sternly "Because Lita, this is something **I** have to do."  
  
Solemn hazel eyes locked with determined blue for a moment, before the diva merely nodded. "Just let Chris know."

He nodded in turn as the two continued on their way to the meeting. As they entered the catering hall; Lita caught sight of Hunter, Batista and Flair huddled in the corner. And on the opposite side she saw Benoit, Jericho and Lillian. For a brief moment the redhead wondered where Orton would be going; that was until a hand rested lightly at the small of her back. The diva turned hazel orbs in surprise to the owner of said hand before she regained her senses. And as she and Randy joined the group in the corner; Lita swore she could feel daggers being glared..and not just from the group opposite them; but from other sources. Whatever the case, she shook it off settling in a spot between Benoit and Orton just as Bischoff entered the catering hall to begin the meeting. 

===== 

Lita rolled her eyes as the meeting was wrapped up, eager to leave that place in favor of her chosen sanctuary. However, before the redhead could make her retreat; hands clamped over her eyes.  
  
"Now I know you weren't about to walk out of here without saying hello. Oh no no no no, that just won't do"  
  
An annoyed huff escaped the redhead before she shook her head. "Rock, just let go okay? I have some important business to attend to."  
  
The Rock let out a dramatic sigh, complying with the diva's request. "So, let me walk you back to your locker room. You can talk to me on the way there, I'll nod my head and pretend I'm listening and then you can come out and partay with me later."  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck on that last one Rocky." Lita shook her head, linking arms casually with her friend. "As I said, important business."  
  
The Rock raised a brow, sending a look back to Benoit before he grinned. "The Rock understands.." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, but before he could get the witty remark in.  
  
"Not like that asshole" The diva rolled her eyes, an agigtated sigh escaping her. "But if it means that much to you--"  
  
"You can't turn down an invitation to party with the Rock, can you? I'll even let you bring along your little boyfriend."  
  
The Rock grinned at the twin withering glares he received but just waved it off.  
  
"So, later okay? We'll meet in the lobby of the hotel." He clapped a hand on Lita's shoulder, then on Benoit's before he turned on heel heading to other parts of the arena. 

The redhead just shook her head at the retreating form before she stopped near their locker rooms. "I'm gonna go back to my strategizing. Start ruling out any possibilities." She quirked a lopsided grin before she ducked back into the locker room. For their parts, Randy and Chris retreated inside their locker room. And in the time before Heat was started; Orton and Benoit discussed strategy. Tonight would be the inital phase of their plan. All they needed now was for Hunter's ego to take control, like it always did. And, as the two discussed the possible outcomes; Benoit couldn't help but wonder. Would Randy's own ego be the loophole in this plan? For their sake's he certainly hoped not. 

===================================================== 

End Chapter Three 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Winds of Change  
Disclaimer: Standard; I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Minor, follows some RAW storylines from the timeframe 8/16/04 and beyond.  
Summary: A new alliance is formed  
Notes: Pretty much everything from the regular RAW show, except I'm ignoring the pregnancy/wedding angle. And, if you've read any of my other stuff; the chapters for this piece will be shorter but that'll change in time. Just let me lay down my plot seeds.  
Keys: italics = thoughts; bold = emphasis  
Thank you to: gnomelover, aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C. and wataphreek for the reviews on the last chapter. 

================================================== 

**Chapter Four**

Following the last match of the Heat tapings; Lita lounged in the shared locker room of Chris Benoit and Randy Orton. As the diva took a look around, the complexity of the situton came to her. Here they were, current champion and former champion. One man who had waited almost his entire career to get his hands on the title and the other who was just at the peak of his career. Honestly, you couldn't have found a more mis-matched pair. But then again, that's just how life turned out. At any rate, the diva was currently propped against the wall; a binder on her lap. Across from her the current champ was stretching while Benoit was off in the showers. Chris Jericho had just made his exit a few moments before and the had been joined by the great one--the Rock. Thanks to Jericho; the redhead had mostly escaped the torture sessions that she fondly called club hopping. Mostly because she had promised Rocky they would at least go out to shoot one game of pool. She shook her head, returning her thoughts to the matter at hand. Learning as much as possible at as many superstars on the current RAW roster. 

She let out a soft sigh, scrutinizing one page before her gaze lifted upwards.  
  
"Hey Randy" The diva began softly, clearing her throat to make sure she got his attention. "I just have a quick question for you."  
  
A brow raised as the young champ paused in his stretching, shifting his weight back; palms resting flat on the floor. "Go on"  
  
She bit her lip thoughtfully, choosing her words before she began "If Evolution was about being on top of the world. And about having all the gold on RAW. Why didn't they--"  
  
"They do Lita. They just never asked." Orton raked a hand through his short hair, collecting his own thoughts. "That and we were always divided."  
  
Lita raised a brow, cocking her head in question. "About who to choose or .."  
  
"Not really" He carefully replied before his gaze settled on the wall. "We always agreed on who to ask, it was just when it was put forth that we should ask her? Someone was always in dis-agreement. Called her a liability."  
  
"And it wasn't because she wasn't qualified for it. That was far from it. It's just. If a chick had joined Evolution, on some level we all would've felt obligated to protect her. And that, would've had us all off our game to some degree."  
  
The redhead nodded slowly, "That has got to be one of the most chauvanistic things I have ever heard. But" She held up a hand when Randy opened his mouth to retort.  
  
"Also one of the more selfless acts I can think of. Cuz, whoever was the one to protest it? Subconsciously, they were looking out for this chosen diva."  
  
Orton snorted in response. "Yeah well, don't go making this guy out to be a saint. Because he is **far** from it. He--"  
  
"Well whoever it is, he at least has one redeeming quality" The redhead cut him off abruptly. "Anyway, I've gotta find Victoria..and Nidia." The binder was closed, tucked back into the gym bag at her side as the diva stood.  
  
"I'll see y'all later, okay?"  
  
Just as Lita put her hand on the doorknob, an abrupt cough from behind caught her attention. Red locks splayed across her face as she turned.  
  
"And where are you going?" Chris Benoit lightly enquired, a towel draped across his shoulders. "And why are you going alone?"  
  
"Well daddy" The redhead huffed, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm going to see Victoria and Nidia. They wanted to meet with me at some point. So I figured, now is as good a time as any."  
  
The Crippler raised a brow, leaning casually against the lockers. "Are you forgetting who I just faced? Those two slimeballs could be lurking in the halls."  
  
"And that's just a risk I take Chris" Lita pursed her lips tightly together. "I'll be fine."  
  
Before Chris could utter another word, Lita smiled brightly and ducked out of the locker room.  
  
"I need to find Popcorn Fart anyway" Rock stood from his spot near the lockers. "I'll stop by Victoria's locker room though, make sure Li's safe."  
  
"But, Orton" The Rock raised a brow. "Me, you. Hallway" He tilted his head towards the door, indicating for the young champ to follow.  
  
Randy raised a brow at the Great One, but followed anyway.  
  
"Look, I don't know why Lita and Chris helped you. I'll probably never figure out why the would help you. But" The Rock slipped of his shades; serious brown eyes holding the champ in place. "I know them well enough to trust their judgement. But, I will say this. If anything happens to that redhead or to my friend Lillian? **You** are in for an ass whooping of a lifetime."  
  
Rock gave him a grin, clapping a hand on Orton's shoulder before he took off for other parts of the arena. 

======= 

Lita paced in the locker room, a sheer look of disgust on her face as Triple H made his way down to the ring.  
  
"Disgusting creep" She muttered, hazel orbs narrowing in anger as he brought the microphone to his mouth.  
  
"He'll get what's coming to him Li" Benoit re-assured from his spot on the bench. "Just give it some time."  
  
"Lita" Randy spoke up quietly from his spot near the door, title belt draped over his shoulder. "Remember what I asked earlier, alright?"  
  
The diva nodded, her eyes flashing with reassurance. "Just..be careful."  
  
Randy raised a brow in response, but nodded abruptly before he ducked out of the locker room. His intent clear.  
  
Chris tore his gaze from the monitor to regard the diva. "What did he ask you?"  
  
Her shoulders shrugged slightly as a hand raked through her hair. "To stay away from the ring."  
  
The Crippler raised a brow, "And are you actually going to listen?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the monitor. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, awaiting the arrival of the young champ. "You know, we should look into some new enterance music for him."  
  
Chris chuckled at his friend, shaking his head as they both waited for Randy to make his move. 

=== 

A few moments later, Lita was pacing again. This time her hands wringing together nervously as they awaited the return of the young champ.  
  
"It shouldn't be taking this long" The diva turned worried eyes to the door. "Why did he have to do something so stupid."  
  
"Lita--"  
  
"I mean granted, he said he would deal with trouble his own way. But why?"  
  
"Li--"  
  
"I don't get it. I mean, does he have a death wish?"  
  
"Lita!" Chris commanded firmly. "Please. Stop. First, you aren't doing yourself any good worrying about him."  
  
"I'm not worr--"  
  
Benoit raised a brow, cutting the diva off. "This was something that Orton needed to do. And look at it this way; if he believes in himself that much. To have the guts to spit in the face of the Game? Don't you believe in him?"  
  
"Or is what you said about his potential just a lie?"  
  
The redhead frowned, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip before she sank to the floor. "I'm just--"  
  
"Worried?" Benoit offered, slumping down against the wall next to her. "And that's okay. He needs all the support he can get and if at least one person cares about what happens to him.."  
  
"Did you two see that!" Randy Orton burst into the locker room, a look of pure jubilation on his face. "I have never felt better!"  
  
Lita couldn't help but smile at the look on the champ's face. "I don't know if I would've done something like that, but congratulations."  
  
"You have an interesting way of dealing with things" Benoit admitted as he stood, extending a hand towards Orton. "Just do me a favor? Stay in this locker room until we leave."  
  
Orton raised a brow, but bit back his response none the less, merely nodding in compliance.  
  
"So, what do you normally do after RAW?"  
  
Lita turned curious hazel eyes to the champ, scrunching her nose slightly. "Go see Fozzy if they're playing. And usually we'll head out to one of the clubs afterwards." She shrugged, before adding as an afterthought. "But only if they have at least a pool table or air hockey."   
  
"I haven't seen Fozzy live" Orton easily admitted. "That should be fun."  
  
"It really is" Lita smiled easily, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Chris is just so full of energy. And he just gets so into it, sometimes he'll bring some of us onto the stage with him."  
  
"I look forward to it then" Randy zipped up his gym bag after tucking the belt carefully inside. "But now? I really should change."  
  
The diva nodded, hopping up quickly. "I have to get the rest of my stuff anyway. And check to see if Victoria is coming with us tonight."  
  
She quirked a smile before ducking out of the locker room. 

==== 

Later, during the show; Lita found herself in almost similar position. Only this time she wasn't pacing and instead of waiting with Benoit it was with Orton. 

"So why is Benoit going out there?" Orton turned inquisitive blue eyes to the diva.  
  
"To gain another ally..or two" She shrugged, twisting a strand of hair around a finger. "That's all really."  
  
"And you trust Regal?"  
  
"I trust Benoit and I trust his judgement" The redhead leaned against the cool metal surface of the locker; hazel orbs focusing intently on the monitor. "I don't really know either of them, but apparently..Eugene is **really** easy to brainwash."  
  
Orton nearly winced at the underlying implication in her tone. "I didn't like that you know"  
  
"If you didn't, you had an odd way of showing it." She replied evenly, her gaze still fixated on the monitor. "By joining them and beating the crap out of him?"  
  
"It was either that or get my ass handed to me Lita." Randy let out a low sigh, raking a hand through his hair. "Of course, if I had known--"  
  
"Hindsight is 20/20 Randy" The diva shrugged, turning her gaze towards him for a moment before she looked back to the monitor. "We've all done some pretty crappy things in our lives. No use dwelling on them now."  
  
Randy opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Li? It's me" Chris Jericho called from the hallway, waiting until the diva appeared at the doorway to continue. "Can you give me a ride later? Rock has taken it upon himself to borrow my rental."  
  
"I guess" The diva shifted her weight back. "We're already giving Vi a lift anyway..what time do you need--"  
  
"The sooner we can leave, the better" Chris grinned broadly, squeezing the diva's shoulders. "I owe you one."  
  
She mentioned as Chris made his exit. "Meet us in the parking lot"  
  
The native Canadian nodded, lifting his hand in farewell.  
  
Lita turned her gaze back to the monitor, then sent a look to Randy. "After Benoit gets here--"  
  
"It would be in the best interest for us all to leave?"  
  
"Mmm" Lita nodded her agreement. "Exactly. The sooner we get out of here, the more distance we put between ourselves and Evolution." 

=== 

Lita and Randy waited a few moments longer, before Benoit did appear. Following him, Lillian Garcia. Once the four were all together and had all of their belongings; they made their way out into the parking lot. Benoit happily informing them that they could now call on Euguene and Regal as their allies. The diva sighed in relief as they piled their belongings into the SUV, awaiting the arrival of their other travel partners. And, as the rental pulled out of the lot; everyone failed to notice the car trailing behind them. 

============================================ 

End Chapter Four 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Winds of Change  
Disclaimer: Standard; I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Minor, follows some RAW storylines from the timeframe 8/16/04 and beyond.  
Summary: A new alliance is formed  
Notes:Well, what I'm doing is just twisting around the RAW storylines (and ignoring the house show from Sunday). And, if I do say so myself, RAW has given me a gift with tonight's show (to be covered in the next chappie). And, if you've read any of my other stuff; the chapters for this piece will be shorter but that'll change in time. Just let me lay down my plot seeds.  
Keys: italics = thoughts; bold = emphasis  
To irishcookie: When Randy spat in the H's face, I almost fell of my couch laughing. It is definately going down (in my book) as one of the more memorable moments in recent RAW history. 

================================================== 

**Chapter Five**

Lita sat back in her hotel room, the card for tomorrow night's RAW before her and a binder. Chris Benoit had mentioned he would stop by later, either to drag the diva out to lunch and sight seeing or to discuss strategy. And while the redhead easily favored the latter, she had a distinct feeling it would be the former. Because, after all, they were away from the ring and there for entitled to have a little fun. Add to the fact that, Eugene and William Regal had traveled with them; and Euguene had pretty much insisted on the redhead, Lillian, Benoit and even Randy joining them later. If it had just been Benoit trying to persuade her, the redhead would have no problem turning that down. Unfortunately, it was Eugene and as much as she **wanted** to say no, Lita found herself saying yes. At any rate, it wasn't like she could get out of it now anyway; Chris mentioned earlier he would stop by at 2:00. And it was now -- 12:30. The diva groaned, flipping another page of the binder and crossing off another superstar on her list of possible Evolution allies. 

At approximately, 1:30 there was a sharp knock on the redheads door. The diva raked a hand through her hair, wondering why Chris would be there half an hour early. As she padded over towards the persistent knocking; she would soon learn to regret opening the door. 

==== 

Lita barely had the time to gasp in shock, before Triple H -- followed closely by Batista and Flair -- barged into her hotel room. Hazel eyes narrowed in anger at the three, the redhead making a move to dart out before a strong hand came clamping down on her forearm.  
  
"If you know what's good for you" Hunter narrowed his eyes at the diva, dragging her towards him. "You'll shut up and listen to what I have to say."  
  
Lita fought back the urge to repeat Orton's actions, merely gritting her teeth in response. When Hunter's hold didn't loosen, she shifted her weight back on her heels; hoping that this would convey her compliance.  
  
Fortunately for the diva, the action worked and the door was kicked shut as Hunter jerked her roughly to the middle of the room.  
  
"I don't know why you're helping that ungrateful little snot, and frankly? I don't give a damn. I just think you should know exactly what you're getting yourself into. But, before I get into that? I have a proposition for you."  
  
Hunter paused, relenting his hold on her forearm just slightly when Lita raised a brow in question. "You are going to help me bring Orton down."  
  
Lita snorted in response, spitting out quickly. "Why would I help you?"  
  
"Did I say you could talk?" Hunter raised a brow, backing the diva up towards the wall. "You will help me. And here's how you will help me. Because, you see Lita, right now? You and that washed up Benoit are the only people that Orton has. And I intend to capitalize on your good nature."  
  
"I've got Randy at Unforgiven, and I know people think I can't beat him without Batista and Flair. But, come September 12? I won't need them. I fully expect for **you** to be at ringside with Randy. And that is how I am getting back **my** title. Orton is naive enough to trust you, stupid enough to look over the fact that I can get you what he can't. I can get you a title shot, I'd even go as far as I can get you that title belt. Can Orton do that?"  
  
"So you want me to--"  
  
"You will interfere on my behalf at Unforgiven. And, once I'm the champion again; I will make sure that women's title belt is around your waist. After that? Evolution won't come near you again."  
  
Lita bit her lip, thinking over the many ways to tell Hunter no. "And if I said no chance in hell?"  
  
Hunter sneered, pushing the diva back against the wall. "Then you will cease to exist."  
  
Lita nodded, to appease the maniac in front of her. "When do you need an answer?"  
  
"Sunday at Unforgiven." Hunter stepped back, finally relenquishing his hold on her forearm. "Just remember the consequences if you make the wrong choice." 

==== 

The redhead gently rubbed at her forearm, absently nodding as the Game and his henchmen made their exit. 

_Why me? I mean, he could ask anyone that's come to Randy's aid._  
  
At any rate, the diva wouldn't have too much time to reflect on it. A new knock at the door, ten minutes later, broke her from her thoughts and Lita could only pray that whomever was there now; didn't see Hunter and company leaving. 

"You ready?" Orton enquired from the doorway. "Chris, Lillian and Regal are downstairs waiting."  
  
"Yeah" Lita hesitantly responded; questioning if she should tell anyone about Hunter's twisted proposal. "I'm ready."  
  
Randy raised a brow, but said nothing; merely waiting for the diva to get the remainder of her things. "So, did you get a good look at the card for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Mmm" The redhead absently mumbled, hefting her bag over her shoulder. "I'll talk to Chris about it later."  
  
The Champ. nodded, stepping out fully into the hall so the diva could close her hotel room door. "You think Bischoff made those matches on purpose?"  
  
"And left you off? I'm pretty sure" She replied, though her eyes were distant. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hunter asked for those matches."  
  
Orton frowned thoughtfully as they reached the elevators. "I wouldn't be either. I'm pretty sure he'll want my ass out in the ring too."  
  
Lita lifted a brow as they stepped in, "After what you did to him last week?" She shook her head, raking a hand through her hair. "There might be a lot of people who think about doing that, but actually doing it?"  
  
"It's something I've wanted to do for awhile" Randy admitted easily, blue eyes discreetly observing the redhead's body language. "You should try it sometime."  
  
The corners of Lita's mouth tugged up into a smile at the thought. "Nah, I don't think I'd do a good job on that."  
  
Randy smirked in return, "You never know until you try.." He paused a moment as the elevator came to the lobby. "Look, Lita..I might not be Benoit, but you can still talk to me."  
  
The diva shrugged absently. "We are talking"  
  
"There's something bothering you" His statement like question came out just as the doors opened. "Something big."  
  
Lita raised a brow in response, opening her mouth to respond. But instead she shrugged. "We should go meet the others. Don't want to be late to wherever it is we're going to."  
  
She left it at that, walking quickly to meet Lillian halfway; leaving a slightly bewildered Randy Orton a few feet behind her. 

============================================================== 

End Chapter Five 

A/N: Now I know, this chappie may have been on the boring side and parts of it probably didn't make sense. But it was in my system and needed to be expelled. I can say that the 8/30 RAW show will be drawn out over two..if not three chapters. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Winds Of Change  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Spoilers: Minor from RAW, 8-16-04 and beyond.  
Summary: A new alliance is formed in the ranks of the RAW roster  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already. Just, please review. 

================================================================== 

**Chapter Six**

Chris Benoit quietly surveyed the scene before him. Two hours before RAW was set to go off, or one hour before the Heat tapings; and everyone had gathered in his locker room to discuss the strategy for the night. Beside him, the petite blonde ring announcer and opposite her Eugene and William Regal. Stretching against one wall, Randy Orton and stretched out on the floor, Lita. 

_Quite the crew we've assembled_  
  
The Crippler had to admit, it was quite an ..odd mix of personalities but at the same time. This group just might be able to pull of the impossible and de-throne Triple H. Or at the very least, provide Randy with the coverage to de-throne Triple H. Whatever the case, Benoit just wanted to give Hunter the beat down he deserved; the World Heavyweight Championship could wait. For now.  
  
"Li, you're not on the card right?" Benoit sent an enquiring gaze towards the diva in question. Taking in her absent look. "Lita?"  
  
The woman in question snapped her head upwards, blinking the daze out of her eyes. "No, I'm not..but I can always valet."  
  
"Hm" Benoit raised a brow just slightly at the un-characteristically quiet redhead. "What's the order again?"  
  
"As it pertains to anyone here" Lita pursed her lips in thought, scrutinizing the card. "Regal has Batista -- second match up. Chris, you have Flair to kick off the second half. And Eugene has Triple H." She frowned at the next bit. "No disqualifications and --"  
  
"Hunter has time when the show kicks off." Orton put in quickly, raking a hand through his hair. "Which I imagine, it'll be more of the usual 'Orton, I'm going to kick your ass. Orton, you are nothing without Evolution, I am the Game..blah, blah, blah.' crap. "  
  
"Hunter's always full of it" The Crippler shook his head. "Question is, what are **you** going to do about it this week?"  
  
Randy grinned cockily, moving to the bench. "It's a surprise. A good surprise. But still, a surprise."  
  
Chris allowed a smile at that, before he turned back to business. "Lita, you are **not** going anywhere near that ring. I don't trust Flair as far as I can suplex him."  
  
"Same goes with the match that Regal has. Wherever Batista is? Flair is usually close behind."  
  
Lita sent a look to Chris, but merely shrugged. "Then I'll just go with Eugene." She absently fisted the hem of her shirt in one hand, the other toying with a piece of paper in the binder. "I need a drink"  
  
The diva set her things aside, propping herself upwards from the floor. "Anyone else want somethin?"  
  
"I need to go talk to the stagehands..make sure that my" Orton grinned, "Gifts are here."  
  
Lita nodded, tucking a few bills into her pocket. "See you in a few Chris, Regal" She nodded absently in their direction, a softer smile reserved for Eugene before a flash of red ducked out of the locker room. 

===== 

"So, are you intending on telling anyone what's bothering you?" Orton sent a look sideways to the redhead beside him. "Or are you just going to let it eat away at you."  
  
Lita shrugged, swinging her arms by her sides. "I'm really under no obligation to share information. It's not a big deal."  
  
Randy raised a brow in disbelief. "I don't buy that for a second."  
  
"Believe what you want" She replied cooly. "It's not a big deal."  
  
_Just a chance for me to get the Women's title belt._ She added mentally, forcing a smile in re-assurance at the Champ. _But at what price? Does Hunter **really** believe I'm in the same state of mind as him? To be so consumed by that damn belt?_  
  
Lita let out a low sigh, stuffing her hands in her pockets; consumed by that devious proposal.  
  
_Why me in the first place? He could easily use Trish, Gail..hell even Stacy to take down Orton. I might be helping him now, but what makes Hunter think I have any sort of influence?_  
  
The diva chewed on her bottom lip, turning the corner when they reached one; not realizing she had gone in the opposite direction she needed to.  
  
"If you really wanted to be" Randy raised a brow at the sign in front of them. "Near the equipment room, we've gone the right way. Otherwise? The catering hall is on the other side of the arena."  
  
Lita blinked, forcing herself out of this fog. "Right, so -- "  
  
"Let's go before we run into trouble" Orton offered, making a gesture for the diva to go ahead. 

The rest of the walk was in silence; both consumed by Triple H to some extent. While with Orton, it was a case of humilation; with the redheaded diva it was a case of deception. And, while Randy knew full well he would carry out with his task. Would the redheaded diva? 

========= 

Benoit, Regal and Eugene huddled on the bench taking in the scene on the monitor. As expected, Triple H and company were in the ring and Randy Orton had left a few minutes prior. The redheaded diva was off with Victoria and Nidia, to discuss their tag team match. Benoit frowned, not just at the sight in the ring, but at the distant manner Lita was displaying. He knew that Lita had her moments but this wasn't one of them. And especially not for this long. He had to admit, a few hours of space cadet were almost expected for the redhead, but almost 24 hours? And especially at RAW. Whatever the case, Chris couldn't allocate any more thought to it as Randy was making his grand enterance. 

Lita slipped into the locker room just as Randy was revealing the third and final picture. A lopsided smile was on the redheads face as she re-joined her companions; resting on the floor in front of Benoit. 

"Nice touches" She remarked quietly to the group. "I just hope he's not crazy enough to go down to that ring without anyone."  
  
"I doubt he's that stupid Lita. I mean, Flair and Hunter might be the scum of the earth; but I'll give them their due. They're quite.."  
  
"Brilliant?" The diva snorted. "If it wasn't them I would easily agree with you Chris. But they're just masterminds of manipulation and deception."  
  
"Lita, may I ask a favor of you?" Regal quietly broke into the conversation, wiping the look of disgust away at the mention of Triple H. "Would it be possible for you to keep an eye on the lad while I'm out in the ring?"  
  
The redhead opened her mouth to respond, but from the corner of her eye the sight in the ring..Randy Orton holding a sledgehammer over head..distracted her.  
  
"Damnit" She muttered quietly, raking a hand through her hair. "I'd say everything was going smoothly until that point."  
  
"Can't do anything about it now" Chris shrugged, ruffling the woman's hair. "Let's just make this another night of hoping there are no hospital visits or blood shed."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes in response. "Regal? Not a problem. Eugene can stay with me in the locker room."  
  
William nodded briskly in response before he turned stern eyes to his charge. Lita on the other hand was just making her way to the door when it was swung open. Standing in the doorway, a sledgehammer-less and shirtless, Randy Orton.  
  
"I have been ejected from the building" He rolled his eyes at the security guards assigned to the task. "I'll be in the parking lot."  
  
"Hold on" Lita exchanged a look with Benoit and Regal before taking Eugene by the hand. "It might be safer for Eugene and I to stick with you until the main event."  
  
Benoit raised a brow, a skeptical look in his eyes "Why would--"  
  
"The more distance between us and Triple H? The better" Lita replied evenly, "Considering the mood he's probably in right now? It would be in the best interest of Eugene."  
  
"Alright" Benoit dug the car keys from his gym bag, handing them off to the redhead. "I'd feel better if you sat in the car. Who knows if you might run into trouble."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, gathering her things and stepping aside so Randy could grab his. "I'll see you at least before this night is over, I'm sure." She pinched Chris' cheek playfully before she took Eugene by the hand; gently leading him out of the locker room. 

===== 

"So why did you--"  
  
"Partly for what I did with charging the ring and all." Orton shrugged, re-shouldering his gym bag. "And for the accidental injury to our dear old boss."  
  
The redhead blinked, sending a sideways glance to the Champ. "What did you do to Bischoff?"  
  
Randy smirked. "Oh, he asked for the sledgehammer. So I gave it to him." Blue eyes twinkled with mischief as the three entered the parking lot. "Not my fault it landed on his foot."  
  
Lita giggled softly at the mental image. "Nice touch."  
  
"Eh, Bischoff's another who has it coming to him" Randy shrugged it off, leaning against this weeks chosen rental vehicle. "And in time, I'm sure he will."  
  
"Mm" The diva agreed, hopping up to sit on the hood of the car. Over her shoulder, she hit a button on the key ring. "Eugene, why don't you sit in there."  
  
Lita waited until Eugene was safely in the car, before she addressed Randy. "We need to get you back in that arena. If Hunter has Eugene in a no DQ match?"  
  
"You can only do so much, I know. And with Benoit and Regal already pre-occupied."  
  
"Yeah" She agreed quietly, swinging her legs slightly. "Which we almost all of RAW to figure out some way.."  
  
"And more than enough time for you to explain the bruise on your arm." Orton raised a brow at the redhead, leaning against the hood of the van. "I'd be interested to know how you got a bruise the shape of a hand on your forearm."  
  
Lita blinked, wary hazel eyes meeting inquisitve blue. "I--"  
  
"Don't tell me it's nothing Lita, because it obviously isn't" Randy turned sideways, leaning fully against the van. "What happened?"  
  
"Hunter wants me to help him at Unforgiven" She replied quietly, her arms coming around herself in a protective manner. "Before you got to the hotel room on Sunday? Hunter showed up with Batista and Flair."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
The redhead shrugged, twisting strands of hair around her fingers. "It doesn't really matter. Hunter approached me, not everyone. I really didn't see the point in telling anyone."  
  
"It matters when Hunter is threatening you" Randy bit out, his eyes flashing briefly in anger. "And what if he hadn't left?"  
  
"I've dealt with Hunter before Randy, so it's **not** a big deal." Lita huffed, shaking her head ruefully. "I just don't understand why he asked me."  
  
"Because Hunter has wanted you in Evolution, since that one night." Orton frowned thoughtfully. "Well really since you came back from your injury; Hunter wanted you in Evolution."  
  
"Hunter can't stand me" The redhead stated rather bluntly. "Why would he--"  
  
"Because you keep your friends close but your enemies closer. He figured that with the rest of us around? He'd be able to keep you in check. And at the same time have a pretty good shot at really getting all the gold on RAW."  
  
"Oh" The diva frowned, chewing on her lower lip again. "Then what stopped him? He certainly had no problem insulting me at every spare moment."  
  
"I told you before, someone always protested it." Randy left it at that before he moved away from the van to slide the door open.  
  
For her part, the redhead remained on the hood of the van while Eugene and Randy were inside. She frowned again, both at the prospect of Unforgiven and a more important matter. How was she going to get Randy back into the arena? 

================================

End Chapter Six. 

A/N-Whoops, I had the name of the PPV wrong in the previous version. Next chapter to be up shortly. 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Winds of Change  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, belongs not to me.  
Spoilers: Minor from RAW 8-16-04 and beyond.  
Summary: A new alliance is formed in the ranks of the RAW roster  
Notes: From this point forward: this piece will consist of exsisting storyline twisting and downtime (which for me is normal).That all said, enjoy and please review  
Thanks to: together, WWE Evolution and irishcookie for the reviews. And irishcookie: What Randy did to the Bisch. and to H, lol. That was just perfect. hehe. 

========================================================== 

**Chapter Seven**

Just as Victoria and Nidia were finishing up their match; Randy, Lita and Eugene were preparing to re-enter the building. Thanks to some sweet talking on the diva's part and the added help of Eugene; Randy was able to slip back in easily. As the three made their way back into the building  
  
"So" The champ glanced sideways to the redhead, "What are you up to until the house shows?"  
  
"Umm" Lita shrugged, raking a hand through her hair. "Tomorrow I am probably going shopping with Lil and Vicki. If they don't change their minds before tonight, we'll hit Berkeley more than likely. And then? I'm not sure really. I have my plane ticket for Wednesday evening, enjoy the City by the Bay as much as I can.." She blinked lightly, wondering why he'd care before she voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just making conversation" Orton shrugged it off, his arms swinging freely by his sides as they turned the corner.  
  
"What are you up to?" Lita sent a sideways glance to the champ, mirroring his actions. "For sake of making conversation."  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never really seen San. Fran. at least not since Sunday." He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I'd like to see J-Town before I leave though..maybe Pier 39 and Fisherman's Wharf."  
  
"Mm" The diva chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Well, after we're done shopping; we did plan on meeting the Chris and Chris. Go do the tourist thing at Pier 39, Fisherman's Wharf and Ghiradelli Square. Although, J-Town does sound just as appealing."  
  
"I see" Randy absently nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Would you be interested in doing the 'tourist thing' Wednsday? Say, The Golden Gate Academy of Sciences and lunch at J-Town?"  
  
Lita half shrugged. "What's at the Golden Gate Academy?"  
  
"An aquarium, the Japanese Tea Gardens" Randy frowned in thought. "And the zoo, among other things anyway."  
  
Lita frowned slightly, before she gave a half nod as they reached the locker room door. "That would be fun actually." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, before she added. "This isn't a date, right?"  
  
"No" Orton quickly replied, "Just, uh--"  
  
"So long as it's not a date, that's fine. Considering I really don't know much about you? I'm kinda looking forward to getting to know you." The redhead honestly replied before she pushed the locker room door open. 

==== 

Before Lita and Eugene left, William gently pulled the redhead aside. 

"I'd feel better if you took this with you" He placed something in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Mind you, I'm not asking you to use it, but if the situation should arise--"  
  
"I understand William" Lita gently smiled, tucking the item in her pants pocket. "I think Hunter'd look better with this embedded in his forehead"  
  
But, before the redhead could completely slip out of the locker room, Benoit set a hand on her shoulder. "Please, be careful. Regal and I came out worse for the wear thanks to Hunter's buddies."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I'll be fine Chris. All I'm going to do is go out there and lend some vocal support for Eugene. I won't interfere"  
  
Benoit raised a brow, partly in disbelief at the diva. "Just be careful."  
  
Lita nodded briskly before she sent a smile to Eugene, opening the door for them both. 

====== 

"The following is a no disqualifications match!" Lillian Garcia declared from the center of the ring. "Introducing first, Triple H!"  
  
The blonde warily stepped back towards the corner as Hunter approached the ring. A frown marring her usually placid features as he came closer.  
  
"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Lita; Eugene!"  
  
The redhead trailed behind the energetic Eugene as they made their way down the ramp. However, as they got closer Lita could feel the probing eyes of Hunter upon her. And, just as Eugene was preparing to enter the ring Lita locked eyes with the Game. A sneer of disgust exchanged with a smirk of twisted pleasure. 

Furiously, the redheaded diva pounded the ring apron; willing her energy into Eugene as Hunter continued his assault. While Lita had to admit; things had been going in Eugene's favor for some time, it was now decidedly in Hunter's favor. She bit her lip as Hunter sent Eugene barreling into the turnbuckles, debating over how to interfere. 

"How sweet of you to accompany him" Hunter smiled grimly at the diva while he rolled through the bottom ropes. "Be prepared for a case of deja vu, come Unforgiven"   
  
Lita rolled her eyes, her hand slipping to her pocket, "Why don't you just worry about your opponent now,"  
  
"The end is near for Eugene" Hunter cocked his head at the diva. "Just like the end is coming for Orton"  
  
Lita just shook her head, crouching near the stairs as Hunter retrieved his own sledgehammer from the underneath the ring.  
  
Hunter sent a sick smile to the redhead as he hefted the weapon in his hands. "Prepare to watch the master at work"  
  
The redhead bit back her retort preparing to intercept the game, when another body did it for her. She blinked back her surprise as Randy came charging down to the ring.  
  
"Get over there" He hissed quietly to the redhead, both hands coming up to grasp the hammer. "Now" 

For her part, Lita situated herself along the side of the ring; prepared to enter if she was needed. She rested her forearm on the mat, a small smile of satisfaction on her lips as Randy stalked the Game. She pumped her fists in the air as the sledgehammer was thrust into Hunter's gut. Cheering happily, until she heard the tell tale boots on the steel ramp. But, just as she was making her moves over to the ramp; Randy was scoring the RKO on the already weakened Hunter. 

Lita bit her lip, debating if she should take out Flair and leave Batista to Randy or just leave the whole thing alone. Turns out her choice would be made for her.  
  
"I can hold them off" Orton hissed quietly enough for her to here. "You get in the ring. Eugene still has to win this match."  
  
Lita blinked, her brows contorting in confusion before the slip of clairty washed over. She slipped in to the ring, watching from the corner of her eye as Orton taunted Batista and Flair. The diva winced at Eugene's motionless body, but none the less, she was here to help him win. She sucked in a breath, grasping his arm to pull him over to cover the game. And then, along with Orton and the arena crowd, she chanted.  
  
"1....2...3!"  
  
"And the winner of this match-- Eugene!" Lillian declared brightly from ringside, exchanging a heartfelt smile with the redhead.  
  
Lita grinned broadly to the crowd, maintaining her spot behind Randy while Batista and Flair collected the broken body of Triple H.  
  
"Thanks" She mentioned absently to the Champ. waiting until he put down the weapon or at least acknoweldged her before she smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't mention it." He half shrugged, moving to kneel beside Eugene. "Give me a hand?"  
  
"Just give him a few moments" The diva knelt as well, settling back on her heels. "And in the meantime, soak this up."  
  
When Randy sent her a quizzical look in response, she discreetly gestured to the fans. "They're finally cheering for you, for the second time tonight I might add."  
  
Orton sent a lopsided grin in her direction. "It feels different. A good kind of different, but still different."  
  
She just shook her head, her hand absently coming to rest on Eugene's shoulder. "Well, I say get used to it. It looks like the Randy Orton era has begun in the heart of the fans." She smiled again at the champ, before hazel eyes roamed over the body before her.  
  
"Come on Eugene, let's get you back to William. I'm sure he's worried sick about you."  
  
"I win?"  
  
The diva nodded, a bright smile on her face as Eugene sat up. "Come on, the match is over." She extended a hand to help the young lad, as Regal so affectionately called him, up to his feet.  
  
Flanked on either side by Lita and Randy, Eugene had his hands raised in victory, the trio playing to the crowd before they exited the ring and made their way to the back. 

==== 

Once they had reached the locker room, a jubilant Eugene embraced his mentor; while Randy and Lita followed soberly behind. For his part, Randy took off for the back of the locker room to change. Meanwhile Lita, took a spot next to Benoit, batting her lashes underneath his scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"I didn't interfere" She protested innocently before Benoit could utter a word. "So you can't say a darn thing."  
  
"No, you didn't" Chris easily conceded. "You just put yourself further on Hunter's hate list."  
  
Lita snorted. "Like I wasn't already." She shook her head, sweeping her hair back from her face.  
  
"Hey William?" She reached a hand into her pocket, preparing to return his brass knuckles. "I believe these--"  
  
"Keep it dear" Regal smiled re-assuringly. "You never know when you'll need it."  
  
Lita opened her mouth to protest, before she recalled her mother's telling her 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth.' "Thanks" She smiled easily, moving instead to her gym bag.  
  
"We just need to wait for Lil," Chris stretched his arms gingerly overhead. "Then we can get out of here."  
  
Lita absently nodded at the statement. "I don't know about y'all, but I am in the mood to just crash tonight."  
  
"We're probably going to do movie and pizza" Benoit mentioned thoughtfully. "Mr. Regal? You and Eugene are more than welcome to join us."  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to decline" Regal draped his arm protectively over Eugene's shoulder. "I promised the young lad we'd go out for ice cream."  
  
"You can count me in" Lita put in as she zipped up her gym bag. "Just let me know who's hotel room I need to go knocking at."  
  
"It'll either be mine and Jericho's or yours" Chris chuckled good naturedly at the redhead.  
  
"Orton?" The Crippler turned his attention to the now changed Champ. "That invitation is also extended to you. Movie and pizza night."  
  
Randy cocked his head, making his way over to the locker he had taken over for the evening. "Sounds like a plan..thanks."  
  
"Okay" Lita hefted her gym bag over her shoulder. "Since I've still got the car keys, I'm going to wait in the parking lot." She first made her way to Eugene and Regal, a small hug for one and a nod of thanks to the other.  
  
She added over her shoulder to the others as she exited the locker room. "Don't take too long!" 

=== 

The redhead had just made it into the hallway when she was joined by another body. 

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Randy Orton fell into step with the diva, reshouldering hsi gym bag. "I just found out from Benoit that I've got Kane next week and--"  
  
"Do you need a valet?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind." Randy shrugged casually, stuffing one hand in his pocket. "I mean, you don't have to, I can ask Benoit or whatever."  
  
"I wouldn't mind" Lita glanced sideways, smiling easily at the young champ. "I take it this is Bischoff's doing?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him..I just wonder if you'll get in trouble."  
  
Lita snorted, "Like that wouldn't be happening anyway. Bischoff and I have never gotten along, so I doubt now is any different."  
  
Randy smirked, holding the door open for the redhead. "I was on Bischoff's good side..but apparently he doesn't like me anymore."  
  
The diva rolled her eyes, absently thanking him before she spat out sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised. I think it's because..to quote you..your lips aren't attached to Hunter's ass anymore."  
  
Orton let out a small chuckle at that, "Yeah well, it was a change that needed to be made. I just hope Batista can see the light."  
  
Lita nodded, swinging her arms at her sides as they trekked through the lot; mindful of the exits of their co-workers. "That's the hardest part about it, isn't it?" She raked a hand through her hair, before she opened the back of the van.  
  
"Knowing that someone you thought of as a friend, just turned around and stabbed you in the back. People you **thought** you could trust. And yet, deep down you hope they can change. Because, some part of you still cares what happens to them. Part of you still worries about what will happen to them."  
  
"Something like that" Randy glanced sidways at the diva as he tossed his bag alongside hers. "Dave's a pretty good guy..and I do hate seeing this happening."  
  
"Then all you can do is hope and pray that he can see the light" The redhead surmised, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I mean, if you could do it? I'm sure he can." She smiled impishly, leaning back against the van to wait for the others.  
  
"You know something Lita? You're not half bad." Orton shot a bemused look the redhead. "Of course, we've only really known each other for a week or two but--"  
  
"Quit while you're ahead Randy" Lita rolled her eyes. "You're not half that bad yourself."  
  
She quirked a smile at the champ, and just as Randy was about to respond or not respond; Lillian, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Victoria finally showed up. 

=========================================== 

End Chapter Seven 


End file.
